


Star Trek: To Save A Life

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: The Enterprise is en route to Deep Space Station K-7 when a short occurs due to faulty dilithium crystals, the USS Enterprise picks up a suitable replacement on a class-M planet: Ivalice. An atmospherical disturbance causes the Copernicus to crash, separating McCoy from the rest of the crew. Severely injured and being ravaged by a deadly poison, can McCoy hold on until Jim and Spock can find him? The crew of the Enterprise must team up with new allies to find both McCoy and that which can cure him while solving the mysterious disappearance of Emperor Solidor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place BEFORE the events of The Trouble with Tribbles in Star Trek and two yeas AFTER the events of Final Fantasy XII and IGNORES the very existence of Revenant Wings.
> 
> This story will update as inspiration appears. For now please enjoy this brainchild of a sleep deprived fangirl.

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of CBS, Paramount, and Gene Roddenberry. Final Fantasy XII is the property of Square Enix. I make no monetary gain from this work of fan fiction. I did however have a great time writing this cross-over.**

* * *

 

 

Captain’s Log. Stardate Unknown. We have been forced to postpone our intended rendezvous with Deep Space Station K-7 due to malfunctioning dilithium crystals. Sensors have detected suitable replacements on an unknown planet two days, four hours, and 30 minutes from our present location on auxiliary power. Scans also predict M class atmosphere with climate variations similar to Earth.

 

  
“Keptin Kirk, do you think we will encounter any of the inhabitants?” Ensign Pavel Chekov asked the captain as he waited for the console to finish booting up after having to be restarted. The twenty-two year old Russian was ready for shore leave, but he was also excitably curious about the yet uncharted planet they were heading towards.

 

  
“It is a good possibility Mister Chekov, though our primary objective at the moment is not contact with the inhabitants. We need to find replacement dilithium crystals and proceed on to Deep Space Station K-7 and enjoy some shore leave.” Kirk replied to his navigator. Running a hand through light brown almost blond hair the captain turned to face his First Officer.

 

“Where are you on the analysis Mister Spock?”

 

“It seems captain, that there is sentient life of multiple kinds on this planet; one of which registers as actually being humanoid. I estimate there are at least four or five different intelligent species on the planet. If we could manage to get the ship to warp 2, we could be there in approximately 4.2 hours. However, since we are running on auxiliary power the estimated time is one standard day, 8 hours and 9.5 minutes.” Spock replied before leaving the sensors and standing by the captain.

 

“You have something further to add Spock?” Jim asked, leaning on the arm of his seat to better hear the Vulcan.

 

“Indeed captain, we may in fact have little alternative to making contact with someone while on the planet surface as we are unfamiliar with the geography. I would also recommend that Doctor McCoy be part of the landing crew, it would be advisable to have him along in case of any medical emergencies that could await us on the surface.”

 

“Hmm, that is probably a good idea.” Jim said before relaxing back into his seat. The captain was a little uneasy about the new planet, as they did not even have a record of its existence by code in the Federation. This meant either the Federation hadn’t mapped the entire quadrant or deemed the planet too small to notice. Sensors said that the planet was also nearly as large as Earth, so the later was highly unlikely.

 

“Lieutenant Uhura, please get Doctor McCoy up here.”

 

“Yes Captain,” Uhura replied as she already began opening the channel. “Doctor McCoy, your presence is requested on the bridge.”

 

“What’s this about having to make an emergency side-trip Jim? I heard Scotty mentioning one.” McCoy asked as he walked onto the bridge. The doctor was wearing his rank uniform instead of his scrubs today, an indication that there were no urgent medical problems for the physician to take care of in sickbay.

 

“Mister Scott reported a malfunction with the dilithium crystals and possibly the rest of the main engines, so we are on course to an M class planet where sensors have picked up signs of crystals similar to dilithium crystals. You’ll be beaming down with Spock and myself to investigate the planet and find the exact location of this possible substitute before we get an excavation crew down there.”

 

“Long as you don’t intend on doing anything foolhardy Jim.” McCoy replied, really hoping nothing went wrong as these forays into unexplored worlds tended to go. Though at this point he felt extremely uneasy and had been feeling anxious most of the morning even while running equipment diagnostics when he’d been called up.

 

“Doctor, that is an illogical statement as you are very familiar with Jim’s record of incidents.” Spock interjected, reminding McCoy that Jim was a trouble magnet if any such thing existed. McCoy didn’t rise to the bait, he actually conceded the point.

 

“You’re right Spock; this IS Jim.”

 

“Are you feeling alright Bones?” Jim asked shocked that his friend hadn’t made a jab of his own in regards to the statement from the Vulcan. The captain was beginning to reconsider asking the doctor to go down with them if just because the doctor’s fire was rather dim. Jim preferred Bones at full roaring flames under the smoke.

 

“I just can’t argue with Spock’s statement Jim. You attract trouble like honey attracts a bear.” McCoy retorted with a slight smirk that clearly read ‘don’t push Jim; I’m fine enough to function’. Spock’s eyebrow rose at the metaphor but his response was actually one that surprised both Jim and Bones.

 

“I believe doctor, that your statement in regards to the captain is actually quite appropriate.”

 

“What is this, band together against the captain day? You two don’t normally work together against me, it’s usually against each other.” Jim said, smiling nonetheless.

 

“Keptin, the planet is closer than we thought. Arrival is wery soon.” Chekov piped up after checking his navigation system. “Estimated arrival in planet’s general wicinity is ten minutes.”

 

“On screen Mister Chekov, let’s get a look at this planet.” The Captain replied, leaning forward in his seat with Spock standing on his right and McCoy standing on his left as a planet similar to earth but very different came on the screen.The planet was smaller in size with maybe two or three visible continents and what looked like a fourth one in the sky itself, but had a strange aura surrounding the surface. The aura was visible and invisible all at once, wisps of the aura harmlessly passing over the Enterprise.

 

“This is most fascinating.” Spock stated upon observing the phenomenon, it was peculiar to see such a thing. It reminded the Vulcan of the aurora borealis, just planet wide and outside the atmosphere.

 

“Mister Scott to bridge, the transporters are nae an option here. If ye plan on goin’ down it’ll have to be by shuttlecraft.” Scotty called through the intercoms after the wisp dissipated against the hull.

 

“Understood Mister Scott, if you can get one of them prepared the landing crew is on its way down. Looks like you’ll be coming down with us as well Scotty, we may need help if the shuttle has any technical difficulties.”

 

“I’ll meet ye down here sir, Scott out.” Scotty replied before going to make the preparations on the shuttlecraft.

 

“Well, you should be happy Bones. You won’t be getting your molecules scrambled after all.” Jim teased with a laugh.

 

“No, now I have to sit in the shuttlecraft and pray there instead.”

 

“Your fear of the shuttlecraft is ill-“

 

“Spock if you finish that sentence so help me I will not hesitate to move your physical examination to the moment we get back aboard.” McCoy cut off the Vulcan with a tone even the Vulcan had to admit was rather harsh for the doctor given his normal reaction to his phobia being picked on. While it was true that McCoy had mostly gotten over the aviophobia, he still had issues with the shuttlecraft due to a previous mission he didn’t want to remember.

 

“All right, let’s just go get this mission over with before you make me regret bringing you Bones.” Jim said, steering McCoy by the shoulder to the turbo lift with Spock walking behind them. Once in the turbo lift Jim left his hand on the doctor’s shoulder and turned him to face him.

 

“Bones, is this about the shuttle incident on the Galileo 7?” Jim asked, he was truthfully concerned right now. After all, Spock had nearly let himself stay behind, and then there was the fuel jettison and the odds of the ship not finding the shuttle. Unlike them, McCoy tended to keep his anxiety to himself unless pushed. They did always say a doctor’s worst patient was their self.

 

“No, it’s not that Jim. It’s nothin’ to do with the Galileo 7, ‘sides Spock is right here to remind me how irrational and illogical humans are.” McCoy actually smiled a bit now that it was just the three of them. “If you’ve gotta know, I’ve had a sinking feeling since I woke up for my shift. I haven’t felt this anxious since Spock’s Pon Farr.”

 

“Doctor, could it be that you are having trouble sleeping due to the triple-shift you worked the other day?” Spock queried. Even though he did not openly express emotions, the Vulcan was generally concerned for the second human to work his way into a strained friendship.

 

“I’ll figure it out after we handle this mission.” Little did the trio realize just how difficult and complicated their mission was about to become as they met up with Scotty and took the Copernicus down to the planet surface. What awaited them was sure to be a memorable experience, whether it was good or not was another matter entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy comes wakes injured in the Ozmone Plains and is rescued by the Garif who proceed to tend to him the best they are able and the rest of he landing party search for him amidst the frozen Paramina Rift where they meet a young dancer traveling with a suit of medieval armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1. This chapter introduces us to some of our ivalice cast while sharing where each of them wound up.

The first thing Doctor Leonard McCoy noticed was that he was alone and in severe pain. Trying to move proved to be a mistake as pain jarred right up through his right shoulder and his side. Looking down at his arm he saw that his right arm was snapped and that the halves of the lower arm were protruding from the flesh in a bloody mess, his shoulder had a piece of the shuttlecraft lodged in it and he could tell his head was also injured if just for the blood blurring his vision. Looking around with blurred vision he tried to look for Jim and Spock or even the wreckage, but all the physician saw was cliff sides, odd animals and the rain that was drizzling down on him. Using his left arm to push himself up on a rock he quickly learned that his left knee was dislocated and was relatively sure that a few of his ribs were broken.

 

“You are badly wounded Hume-child.” A masculine voice called from a short distance away. It belonged to a tall creature of humanoid appearance wearing a mask. The creature’s clothing reminded the doctor of old earth shamans, but the creature had large almost moose-like horns, yes horns was nearer the mark than antlers. Instead of being able to respond McCoy collapsed back onto the grasslands beneath him. The larger being gently picked up the doctor with ease, taking care to let his head rest on his shoulder so as not to let it loll about and let the wounded man be pained further.

 

**FFXIISTTOSFFXIISTTOS**

 

“BONES? Answer us!” Jim shouted over the vast expanse of snow. The dermal regenerator had healed most of his and Spock’s injuries. Somehow the shuttlecraft had successfully managed to break in half while they entered the atmosphere. Scotty was quick at work trying to fix the communicators while Spock was using a phaser to heat some rocks so they didn’t freeze in their new frigid environment.

 

"Captain, is it possible that Doctor McCoy crashed into another region of this world by any chance?” Montgomery Scott asked, equally as concerned about the doctor.

 

“A feasible question Mister Scott, I do vaguely recall seeing the other half of the shuttle break away in a different direction.” Spock answered for their distracted captain. Before Jim could reply, he was interrupted.

 

“Excuse me, are you all right?” A young feminine voice called down from a ledge above them. The young woman had pale blonde hair and amber eyes and wore clothes that did not seem very conducive to their location. The expression on her face was genuine concern despite them being clearly out-of-place strangers.

 

“Minor injuries, but we have lost our companion.” Spock answered the young woman as both the Chief Engineering Officer and the Captain were a bit too shocked by her arrival.

 

“Let us help you out of this gorge first, and then we can look for your companion. Not many people survive a crash into one of the Jagd regions.”   
Tossing down a rope, she along with a man in ornate armor assisted them up the steep cliff onto the ledge that turned out to be a mountain pass of some sort. There was snow virtually everywhere but the snowdrift itself was currently very gentle. Strange onion-headed creatures peacefully frolicked in the background as well as what they were certain were living skeletons.

 

“Thanks. My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my First Officer, Mister Spock and our Chief Engineer, Mister Scott.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you though I wish circumstances were better. My name is Penelo; this armored lunkhead is Judge Magister Zargabaath.”

 

“It is not polite to refer to myself as a ‘lunkhead’ Miss Penelo. Are any of you injured severely? That crash looked rather dreadful.” The armored judge asked of their strange visitors.

 

“Most of our wounds are healed or healing. Did you happen to see another crash site?” Jim asked, desperate to find Bones.

 

“Yes, I believe there was another crash reported in the Ozmone Plains a little ways from Jahara, the land of the Garif.” Zargabaath answered. The older man could tell they were concerned for their companion. It reminded him of simpler days for the Empire when the Judges had a similar code, a code brought back between him and the new Gabranth.

 

“I do not mean to stay you from searching for your friend, but would you please elaborate this “USS Enterprise”? We have not heard this term before on Ivalice.”   
Spock looked at Zargabaath and was debating if it would be logical to discuss this with these inhabitants, they were not certain how advanced their technology was and there was as always the Prime Directive to be concerned about should the culture of this planet be too underdeveloped. However, he could tell based on their lack of shock over the shuttlecraft that this semi-medieval looking world had at least developed some form of flight which required higher technology.

 

“The Enterprise is a starship, a vessel that travels through space to explore beyond the borders of the Federation. Our mission is to explore uncharted space and to extend good will to the many places we visit as well as document their existence and levels of development, often including membership in the Federation which opens trade between worlds and protection from malicious outside forces. Even if a planet declines membership, trade can be established and protection offered if it is requested.” Jim explained, deciding cooperation was the best bet here. Something about these two gave him the impression he could trust them.

 

“I get it, so it’s similar to our airships but in space.” Penelo replied, intrigued by the thought of traveling through space. Who knew how many other dances there were on other worlds that she could learn and master?

 

“Perhaps, once we have found you companion it would be in your best interest to have a meeting with the leaders of Ivalice. It should help you establish the proper communication channels.”

 

“That would be perfect,” Kirk paused remembering something that the young blonde woman had said shortly after they met, “What is Jagd?”

 

“Oh! The Jagd D’for refers to the regions in Ivalice where technology tends to shut down. These regions are where we are, the Paramina Rift and in the Yensa Sandseas out a good deal west. We’ll find your friend somewhere in the Ozmone Plains, possibly in Jahara if the Garif found him. The quickest way would be to back track to Mt. Bur-Omisace and use a teleport crystal to reach the outskirts of the village.”

 

It looks like there is a lot about this world yet to learn. If I didn’t know better…I’d say we’re talking about magic. Kirk thought as their new acquaintances led them through the snowy terrain and hopefully to McCoy.  
Leonard McCoy knew one thing about delusions; they usually resulted from a concussion. McCoy was certain he was hallucinating when he swore up and down his savior was a shade of pastel violet. Everything felt numb except his splitting headache. McCoy tried to remember where he was and who he’d been with, but found himself unable to do more than cough and groan.

 

“You should rest Hume-child, your injuries are many and you have been poisoned by a Dalmascan Nightshade out of its usual habitat. One of our youth is looking for the ingredients for the remedy, so please reserve your strength.”

 

The voice was soft and gravely but kind, it almost reminded McCoy of his father after he’d gone and fallen out of the treehouse back home in Georgia one summer. One question had to be asked though, and he would use all his strength if it meant finding out how his friends were.

 

“I had….friends…”

 

“I am sorry to say it was only ye, Hume-child that was near the wreckage of the small airship. It would be my guess that these companions of yours wound up elsewhere for there were no bodies and half of your craft was missing. Rest now, please.” The Garif healer, Yugurinolin spoke softly as he readjusted the bandaging and brace on the broken arm. For reasons unknown, their healing magicks and the potions seemed ineffective on the small man on the blankets. It told Yugurinolin that this man was not of Ivalice, but he was a patient all the same which meant he would do everything in his power to help him recover.

 

“How is the Hume?”

 

“Not doing so well War-chief Supinelu. I had hoped the fever would break quickly, but I fear without the herbs for the proper remedy all my work to patch the wounds will be for naught.” Yugurinolin replied, voice laced with his concern. While he didn’t yet have a name for this Hume, he knew that he too was a medicine man if anything could be told by his temporary coherency earlier when he accurately identified each broken bone he had. This made him feel like a kindred spirit, and so his determination to save him grew.

 

_I hope your companions are safe young one, for it may fall to them to help you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited! The crew are reunited only to learn that McCoy has limited time. Together with their new allies, can they find the remedy in time to save Leonard's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the last of the pre-written chapters of the story. Ideas and feedback would make my day and hasten progress of this story greatly as well as be greatly appreciated.

“We have arrived. This is holy Mt. Bur-Omisace, a place of sanctuary. If we take this teleport crystal we should reach Jahara’s outskirts momentarily.” Zargabaath said once they’d made it through the pass. It had been a harsh but good learning experience. Many of the creatures in the rift had proven more than the phasers could handle. During the trip each of the officers had found themselves armed with a different weapon that Penelo found lying around in the snow as they went. Mister Scott had wound up with a two-handed claymore, an elegant but almost unwieldly sword that required all his weight to maneuver but had a reminder of Scotland to it so he rather enjoyed it. Mister Spock had been handed a Battle Bamboo, an easy to wield staff that felt preferable in his hands and respected his mostly peaceful manner. Kirk had been given a Flametongue, a sword that seemed to burn whatever its blade touched and an Ice Shield to defend against the Ice Elementals that tended to haunt the pass. 

 

“How does a teleport crystal work? I think I understand the premise but I would like to hear your explanation first.” Spock queried from his spot next to Penelo (it is fascinating how such a seemingly delicate young woman can wield something as unwieldly looking as that katana).

 

“Teleport crystals are orange gate crystals. Gate crystals mark where you are and tell you when you were there last by etching the time into your equipment temporarily. Teleport crystals all connect to one another and allow you to move from one location to another so long as you have a teleport stone to offer it. If you travel as a group, it is still just one teleport stone. I keep a pretty good supply so I can get to and from various places so I can reach my performances. I’m a dancer.”  
Spock nodded his understanding; it was indeed similar to the transporters except there were seemingly more complex rules to teleport stones. Zargabaath stood back from the group after some static seemed to go through his helmet.

 

“I am afraid I must take my leave, something has happened in Archades. Penelo will tell you anything you need to know.”

 

“Wait, something happened to Larsa?!” Penelo asked, her face laced with concern. Zargabaath removed his helmet proving that there was indeed a man in the armor.

 

“I am uncertain; the palace guards weren’t making much sense. I shall apprise His Excellency of the situation with our new companions while I see what is happening in Archadia. I will inform you of what I find Penelo; you’ve my word on my honor as Magister.”  
Penelo watched as Zargabaath went to the Chocobo Rentals and then turned back to the Starfleet officers taking out a small deep amber stone. 

 

“Don’t worry about holding your breath, it’s rather instantaneous. Just try not to move.”

 

Kirk could feel a tingling ringing through his entire body, but it didn’t feel quite like the transporters. It almost felt like some mist had washed over his entire body as the scenery changed before his eyes. The gate of the mountain covered in snow soon became a warmer moist place with a river flowing underneath a bridge. When the sensation ended he found himself face to face with two tall muscular creatures, possibly really large men with moose-like horns and masks that made it hard to tell the shamanistic-looking figures apart. Each one stood to one side of the bridge. The captain could hear Penelo address them.

 

“Please pardon the unexpected visit, but these men are looking for their friend. Has a Hume in a blue shirt been found recently and brought to Jahara?”

 

“Yes, there was a wounded Hume brought to the village by War-chief Supinelu. Healer Yugurinolin has been tending him for two days now with little improvement. You may lead your company to seek him out.” The Garif on the right spoke solemnly, he felt himself pitying these strangers for they could well lose this man if the youngster did not return with the herbs soon.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Finding the healing tents had been difficult, the village had rearranged a bit since Penelo’s last visit. Kirk could feel his heart drop into his stomach when he saw the state McCoy was laying on the blankets in. McCoy’s arm was in a form of cast, his right shoulder completely covered in bandages as well as his torso and his knee looked like it had recently been relocated and was bound in place by bandages as well. The brunet’s breathing was shallow and soft and his skin had an unnatural paleness to it.  
Kirk saw one of the Garif tending to him with a damp cloth. Gradually the healer looked up letting his hidden gaze fall upon the new arrivals, easily discerning they were his patient’s companions by the similar style of dress. Yugurinolin turned to face them and inclined his head politely.

 

“I am relieved to know his friends are alive and well. McCoy has asked me about you every time he wakes. For reasons I do not understand, his body has not taken well to magicks or potions. Not only is he gravely injured, he has been poisoned. I sent out one of our youth to find the herbs necessary to remedy it, but Supa’nau has not yet returned.”

 

“How long does the doctor have until this strain of poison kills him?” Spock asked, already successfully running the dermal generator on the surface wounds that didn’t go deep. The Vulcan was determined to at least help some of the doctor’s wounds heal. If they could get McCoy to the Enterprise once the poison was withdrawn, the ship’s resources stood a better chance of saving him.

 

“At most, he has two days left. The pain in his body will grow worse and his respiratory system could shut down. Unfortunately the herbs needed for the antidote are not easy to find during this season.”

 

“We’ll find Supa’nau and the herbs and bring them back to the village. It’s highly possible that he ran into trouble.” Penelo announced, expression grim as she looked at the man lying on the furs. The young woman could tell this man meant a good deal to his companions.

 

“If it’s all the same Captain, I’d like to stay ‘ere with Doctor McCoy. I can also try to get communications with the Enterprise re-established.”

 

“Do what you can Scotty.” Jim replied before turning to face Yugurinolin and Penelo. “Where would we find these herbs and your tribesman?”

 

“The herbs lie in the Zertinan Caverns and are generally difficult to find for one who does not know for what one seeks. Seek ye a plant most luminous, the glowing Ozmone Vera Root. It is the one crucial component of the remedy we do not have in the village. It should not be difficult to find Supa’nau. I wish you a safe journey.”

_Hang in there Bones, we’ll get you through this yet._


End file.
